borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Riceygringo/logs/4
Whoops Yeah I forgot about the new (to me) catagorizing procedure. I was gone for that era of the wiki. I'll be sure to remember to do that from now on :) ps Don't be signed in to be anonymous to me... I know who edits what at all times - hhahahahahaahaha. categorize template hiya, cap'n. thanks for you efforts in keeping the wiki reet and neat. you may consider using the template in future cat pokes. the latest edition of the template contains an image link to the image category page and a text link to a helpful "how to cat" page. cheers. 04:13, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Help for the not-as-proficient-with-wikis Yo Ricey wattup. This is probably gonna be the most useless thing in your life to answer to: how do you make a forum? D: John Shea 20:14, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'm no expert at this but I believe that you need a synsop permission to do that. Might want to ask Dr. F about it.-- 22:22, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : If you are trying to make a forum page, all you have to do is go down to the forum link at the bottom of the main page and click it. Then choose which area you wish to post and click that. Then at the top of the area you chose, enter the subject in the box next to Add Topic and click the RED box. then write your page, click Preview for corrections and to see what it will look like. When you are happy with it click publish. 22:28, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : Umm are you trying to make a forum or a forum PAGE?? it's a huge difference 22:45, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : : Ok well I don't know the "huge difference" :P but mostly I want to be able to put like "Hey have you guys ever come across THIS???" and have poeple see it at the bottom of the home page of the wiki and be like "WHOA COOL" or like "that's dumb" or whatevs... :/ John Shea Oh then it's a forum page, then you just follow what Veg said. cheers!-- 23:27, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Veggie's comment helped. A little late Ricey!!! >:( ..... lol jk guys thanks ;D John Shea 21:52, March 24, 2011 (UTC) prinnyy! hmm, there seems to be a line in his midsection.. 04:39, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : Funny, it disappears when I go into edit. Nice work, much appreciated. 14:55, March 23, 2011 (UTC) new sig Did you have a specific question about your new signature? 09:20, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :I was gonna ask for whether there is a rule regarding the limit on the sizes of sigs, but doc said there isn't. Just that people are gonna burn your house down if your sig takes up more than 1 line 14:32, March 24, 2011 (UTC) On forum pages, etc. I wouldn't really worry about it. The sig does a "auto clear" and its not within text. I don't think anyone minds (the pic looks really good). If anyone mentions it, just let them know that you realize a small portion pops out of the line of your sig, and that you like it that way. The only concern I had was a vandal report where your sig is within a text and table. But you made one and the info is still kept. It is weird though, when you expand the table to see Dr.F's comment, your pic jumps up on the vandal report... it looks like your trying to emphasize your vandal comment LOL. 08:54, March 24, 2011 (UTC) My inventory Hey, since you helped me with the Avenger and Serpens Trade post i made, reorginizing my list of guns, I thought i would ask you this. Take a look at my inventory page and tell me what you think. You can get to it from the link on my profile page. I revamped it quite a bit and was even thinking about color coding the gun names. 22:30, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Did you look here or the trade post? I was asking about my inventory page. Sorry for any confusion. 23:07, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I was going for tidy and easy to read. Im not much for useing the keyboard and mouse when gaming. I much prefer a controller. Going that route with my PC would start to get expensive. I will just have to suffer with my Xbox. 00:43, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I am just "old" school i guess. :P 02:08, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I used your instructions on the Talk:Dahl Raven page and messed up inserting my SS. Would you please check to see how I screwed up and let me know in N008 language how I could add items well? Villagereaver 20:47, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank goodness for the siggy button since my tilde is broken. Bad SS choice I used teh SS of my modded CR680D Raven to modify the chart rather than the one that I had intended to use (the CR28 that I purchased in the Underdome). Anyone (including me) can uber-up a weapon in willowtree. I personally don't see the value of including modded weapons on the talk pages. Villagereaver 21:34, March 24, 2011 (UTC) There wasn't anything wrong with your edit, except for that you inserted wrong information 21:39, March 24, 2011 (UTC) greeter help Hiya. There is a new user that has made 1 edit. It was asking for help. If your on, could you look out for Sammo327? We need to help him as much as possible (just some gentle prodding or answering any questions he leaves on any talk page/forum). I've told raz and between the three of us and the community, we should be able to help. 09:35, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Editing pages Go to your preferences and disable rich text editing. you will be able to edit but wont have the tool bar at the top of the page. use tidles to sign. All i can tell you for now. 04:44, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :O_O lol how did you figure this out? 04:47, April 6, 2011 (UTC) A few pages I tried to edit came up only in source mode and i could type in the field. I played with my prefs. once a long time ago and knew that rich text was seperate from source so i tried disabling it and it worked. 04:55, April 6, 2011 (UTC) : I have switched back to rich text and it seems to be working normal. thanks for the heads up. 21:21, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Dood. Dood. 11:22, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : I know =D, shame I don't have a PS3 and I have to wait for the PSP release every time 14:43, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : Well you should probably get a PS3. There's another Cool Kids Club you can join there too. 15:13, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I totally should...but I was never into console gaming that much-- 15:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC)